


The Arts

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Arts

******

"Damn it!" shaking his hand, Ed wrinkled his nose at the gross sticky feeling of the glue now covering most of his fingers. Reaching for the towel, his scowl deepened as the chime rang.

"What?!" he barked out as the doors slid open, Alara entering and freezing at the sight before her.

"What happened?" she asked

Ed sighed and gestured towards the broken pot that now littered the table.

"I broke your Grandmother's pot," he sighed "I was trying to fix it, but this glue I synthesized is crap" he continued as he tried to unstick his fingers.

Sighing, Alara reached out and picked up one of the broken shards. It had been a cherished item, a gift from a beloved relative, and she knew that she should be angry, but she couldn't, because even though she didn't know the full story she knew that Ed hadn't done it on purpose. And if he had (which he hadn't) he was clearly trying to correct the mistake.

Setting the shard aside, Alara smiled as she reached out and pulled Ed into a quick kiss.

Blinking, Ed stared at her in clear confusion.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head "I'm upset, sure. But, no, I'm not mad"

Ed frowned.

"Is this a trick?" he asked.

"No" she laughed.

"Oh, good," Ed sighed. He gestured towards the pot with a sheepish shrug "sorry"

"It's all right," she dismissed "it was an accident," she frowned "it _was_ an accident...right?"

"It was! Totally!" Ed insisted.

"I know it was," she grinned "I'm just teasing you," pulling back, she looked back at the remains of the pot "still, we should try to put this thing back together" she noted.

"Already on it" Ed grinned, holding up his sticky fingers.

"Come on" Alara grinned, shrugging off her uniform jacket and grabbing the glue...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
